Real Emotions
by iheartnarutoyaoi
Summary: Alex and Chris just talks. TNA, FM and MM
1. Threesome laugh

**Author Email:** Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Tracy Brooks and Michael Shane.  
**Federation/Continuity:** TNA **Disclaimer:** I own no one, Jeff Jarrett and Jerry Jarret owns both the wrestler and their soul, heh. **A/N:** I'm taking a small break from my other two fics, but I pormise to have them upated when I start to get the feeling for them again. Also, I got a new site, where I post my fanfiction. (g) If anyone wants the linkto it, just email me and I'll send it to you.

* * *

Would you, if you could?

Chris Sabin sighed lightly to himself, "Another long day" he said out loud. Since TNA's one year contract with Spike was over and done with, they've been taping more of iMPACT shows and then launching it on the web. He did enjoy the break even if it was short, though. Gave him more time to spend with Tracy and it also brought him and Alex pretty close, which gave him another person to hang with when Tracy was off somewhere.

"Earth Sabin, come in Sabin" when that failed to get him out of the zone, the person beside of him popped him on the back of his head.

Chris blinked, "Hey, what was that for?" rubs the back of his head.

"To keep you from burning holes into the walls" Alex chuckled.

"I didn't know I zoom out" Chris join Alex with the laugher before looking up and seeing his girlfriend Tracy walking in, who was yelling at Michael about something, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"I mean it Michael, you need to keep your game up. I can't always get someone to come out and help you" knowing Tracy, she's probably going to whine to me about it, she always have and always will. Alex watched as he friend leans back against the locker door and couldn't help but admire him, what's not to admire? He has the total package; from the muscles down to those blue almost innocent eyes.

Alex reached over to Chris's far shoulder and pats it lightly, causing his friend to tilt his head and looked at him with one open eye. Alex leans over and whispers into his ear, "You're more than welcome to hang with me". Chris nods a thanks before closing the open eye for no more than a minute before Tracy hopped on to his lap, causing him to grunt.

"Careful, baby, I'm getting old" he laughed before leaning up some to meet with Tracy's lips.

"You're far from a old man" Michael looked over at them and make a face behind Tracy's back, causing both Chris and Alex to blast into laugher. "What, what's so funny?" she turn her back to see what was so funny and caught Michael. "Hey!"

Michael laughed then grins, "Hey is for horses, grass is cheater but I'm sure you already know that" that remark caused her to get up from Chris's lap and starts to go after him. "Save me!", Michael said, as he goes to sit on Chris's lap and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm too young and pretty to die!".

Alex makes a playful pout, "Hey, that's my man!" Michael grins and playfully snuggles into Chris.

"Not anymore, he's mine" Chris couldn't help by laughed at his friends. He decides to go along wit it and wrapped his arms around Michael.

"Now, now. There's plenty of Sabin to go around for everyone" Alex mocks a gasp.

"And here I thought I had you to myself.." Chris moves one arm from around Michael and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"I thought you knew but I still love, man" he wink at Alex, which caused a grin to spread a cross his friends lips.

"Threesome, all right!" Michael said out loud, causing everyone to laugh. "Think Tracy would let us borrow Chris for a night or even better, for a week?"

"Nope, sorry, boys. I don't share." caused both Michael and Alex to playfully groan, which made Chris laugh even more.

"I don't think Frankie would share anyways, so it would be a twosome" Michael said. He removed himself from Chris's lap and waves to them before heading out the locker door, which gave Tracy the chance to have her seat back.

"Would you do the threesome if you had a choice?" Alex asked Chris.

"If I were into guys, yeah I would" Alex smiled, playfully punches his arm, "If only you were". He stood up and heads out after saying good-bye.

Tracy leans down and gently kissed her boyfriend's lips, "Let head out and head to the hotel" which caused a grin to spread across his lips.

"Sure, baby"

* * *

BTC... 


	2. Would you dance with me?

Summary: Alex ask Chris to dance with him.  
Disclaimer: I don't anyone, Jeff and Lerry Jarrett owns both their souls and bodies. Heh. Federation/Continuity: TNA

* * *

Lets Dance

After the first thirty minutes, Chris collapsed back against the bed and slides a pollow behind head, "Could you been any slower, baby?"

Tracy popped her out from the bathroom door with a sweet smile, "Keep whining and I will".

Chris rolled his eyes before sitting as his cell phone ringed, after the third ring he answer "Sabin here".

"Hey, the beauty queen taking too long again?" the person on the other line asked.

"Too long of a time" Chris hoped he said it loud enough for Tracy to hear.

The person laughed, "Why don't you just go ahead and head out, tell her to meet up with us. Not like she won't know where we are."

Chris thought about it for a minute then gets up, heads to the bathroom. "Baby, would it be okay if I just go ahead and meet up with them?" Tracy fixed the eyeliner on her left eye before looking over at Chris.

"If it'll make you stop moaning and groaning, go right ahead" Chris laughed before leaning in for a quick kiss and heads out the bathroom.

"I'll be there in a few minutes.."

After meeting up with the group, Chris sat down and drink his beer while he watched Michael flirt around with Frankie and Chase and Andy getting a little touchy with each other. What he didn't know was that while he was laughing at Andy and Michael fighting over their boyfriends, Alex was was watching him and not the others. Alex join in the laugher before wrapping an arm around Chris's shoulder, causing his friend to grin.

"Well, MY boyfriend is way hotter than all of yours." Alex plants a sloppily kiss on his cheek, causing Chris to laughed.

"Hey, keep those lips off of my man." Tracy told him. She sat down next to Chris, causing Alex to pout at her words.

"He's my man too" he laughed and removed his arm from around Chris and watched him wrapped one arm around Tracy, while he takes a drink from his beer.

Andy leans down and whispers into his boyfriend's ear before getting off of his lap and dragging him to the dance floor, Michael got up and does the same with Frankie, leaving Alex alone with Chris and Tracy. Alex made a face, while he watched the other two starts to make out.

"Get a room" Chris chuckled after pulling back from the kiss and watches his friend get up and walk over to the bar, he looks over to his side and see Tracy was now talking to Trinity. Pulling his arm from around her, he takes another beer and starts to drink it down.

Alex watches Chris, sighing softly as he turn around and orders a drink. He looks around, hoping he would see someone he knew or someone worth getting to know. Since he was busy looking for someone to talk to, he didn't noticed or hear someone sit down next to you.

"Ask him to dance."

"Hm?" Alex turns his head and looks at the person, then turn head to drink some of his beer.

Chase laughs, "Ask him to dance, you know you want too".

"I don't know..he's not the dancing type, especially a slow dancer" Alex sighs. "Getting Chris to slow dance, is like keeping you and Andy apart". Chase laughed before grabbing a new beer and taking a swallow.

"Just ask him to dance, then trick him into slow dancing with you. That's how I did it with Andy."

"Maybe.." Alex looks across over to where Chris was sitting and noticed he was alone. After giving some thought to what Chase said, he got up and left after saying a good-bye to him. Carrying his beer with him, he sat down next to Chris.

"Hey, Alex, where did you disappear to?" he asked.

"Oh, no where" Alex took a quick swallow of his drink before setting it down, then glances over at Chris, "Hey, you want to dance?"

"You know I don't and can't dance, Alex" he told his friend.

"How can't you know how to slow dance? A little ten year old who never dance before can slow dance" Alex grins, '_I guess I'm going to have to drag his ass to the dance floor_' he thought.

"Still, I don--" before Chris could finish, Alex grabbed his arm and pulls him up before dragging him to the dance floor.

"Just follow me" Alex took both of Chris's arms and place them around his neck, while he circle his arms around his waist. "And all you have to do now is follow along with the music, which is easy".

A small blush stain Chris's cheeks, "What if Tracy see us?"

"It's just dance, we're not doing anything wrong" Chris nods his head and slowly starts to dance along with him. After the first few minutes of the dance, Chris starts to like slow dancing. He leans his head against Alex's shoulder and closes his eyes, and a soft smile spreads across his lips as he could feel Alex's head leaning against his.

As the song starts to come to a end, Chris lifts up his head and glances across at Alex. As they locked eyes with each other, Alex took the moment and starts to lean in toward him. A shiver run through his body as their lips pressed against each other, his tongue drips out and traces Chris's upper lip first then does the same with his lower lip.

Without meaning too, Chris sighs lightly, which gave Alex the chance to advance forward and slides his tongue in. At first Chris didn't react when Alex caressed against his tongue, but after a few second he gave in and starts to react with him. One of Alex's hands slides under Chris's shirt and slowly starts to stroke his side, causing Chris to moan softly into his mouth.

Just as Chris was starting to enjoy the kiss, Alex pulls away, causing Chris to look at him with a confused look.

"Sorry..I shouldn't have done that" before Chris could say anything, Alex pulled completely away and heads off.

BTC..


	3. Would You Let Me Touch You?

**Disclaimer**: I own no one, I'm also not making momeny from this. So there's no need to sue, trust me.

**A/N**: I'm no longer going to post on my site, so if you want the unedited version, just email me and I'll end it to you.

**Warning**: This fic contains **HEAVY** het sex, as well **HEAVY** slash sex. I write few stories with any kind of het, so be nice and leave me some reviews, please?

Let me touch you, please

Alex watched as some of his friends interact and take turns playing video games, since some of the guys backstage were really into. He watched as both Jon and Andy Douglas shove each other playfully, trying to ruin the other person game concentration. It was both a funny and entertaining show to watch, he bet it was even more entertaining for both Chase and Jeff.

He couldn't help but laugh along with both Jon and Chase, as Andy crossed his arms at his chest with a huff.

"You cheated," Chase moves to kneel behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him.

"It's just a game," he kisses Andy's neck a few time. He tilt his head some, giving him more room and full view of his pout.

"Still, he cheated," Chase snickers before kissing over Andy's pout.

"For a loser Andy, you're still going to get a prize," Alex winked at the couple. Andy grins before pulling Chase into a deep kiss, which caused Jon to make gross sounds.

"You know, if I wanted to watch someone make out, I'd watch me and Jeff make out in front of a mirror," seeing his words had no effect, Jon got up from the floor and saddles Jeff's lap before pulling him into a kiss.

At first Alex couldn't help but make a face at the couple, being gross out but then envy came afterwards. It reminded him of the kiss him and Chris shared a few nights ago, which he still beats himself over about. He knows he shouldn't have kissed him, but the moment seem right at the time. He still remembers the look Chris gave him when he pulled away, it was like...he didn't want Alex to stop.

Sighing to himself, he gets up from his spot on the floor and heads out into the hallway. '_I can't believe I'm letting this get to me_', he thought to himself. He headed out to the ring and took a seat at the edge of the ring. There wasn't a lot people around the ring, so it gave Alex some time to try and relax some as he waits for the taping to start.

"Penny for your thought?" he heard a vioce asked. He lifted his head and saw that it was no other than Raven.

"My thoughts are worth alittle bit more than that," Alex told him. Raven chuckled and moves closer to him.

"What's on your mind?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. Raven tilt his head some and looked Alex over, then licked his dry lips. "Do I have to push it out of you?"

Alex raised an brow at him, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

A smirk crawled over Raven's lips as he moves even closer to Alex, so close their bodies were almost touching. He leans forward a whispers in Alex's ear, "You'll have to wait and see." before he could say anything, Raven pulled him into hard kiss.

During the kiss, Raven ripped off Alex's shirt and pulled back from the kiss. Still surprised from the kiss, Alex didn't put up much of a fight as Raven tied his hands together, then to the rope. Raven gave him another hard kiss as he fondles with Alex's jeans first, undoing them and pulled them down. While Raven was busy with his jeans, Alex took the moment to knee him right in his crotch, causing him to fall down to his knees.

"You little bitch.." Raven gasped. Alex finally pulled his arms free from the rope and heads backstage, fixing his jeans. While doing that, he bumpes into Sabin.

"Oh, sorry..Chris, hi," Alex blinked.

Chris looked Alex over. "Did alittle work out in the ring?" Alex blushed softly, remember he's half naked.

"Sorta," Alex sighed softly, causing Chris face with worried. "I'm just tired, so I'm going to take a short nap."

Chris nodded. "Alright, man," he watched him looked around before leaning over to whispered in his ear. "By the way, you're looking real good."

Alex brushed even more when Chris placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then watched him walk away, ' i Don't think to much about it, Alex /i ', he told himself.

In Jeff Jarrett's Locker Room

"Jeff, we can't be doing this.." Jon speak as he allows Jeff to undress him.

"Says who?" Jeff smirked. He threw Jon's shirt onto the floor before pressing his lips against his neck, making him gasp from the gently touch.

"What If someone hears us? I don't want anyone to catch us," Jon barely said.

"They won't, besides, no one will say anything," Jeff kissed Jon's lips softly. "Now, hush up or I'll hush you up myself."

Jon smirked. "That a threat?"

center Outside Jeff's Lockerroom /center

Alex sighed as he dragged himself to his locker room, which happens to be near Jeff's. So has he pass Jarrett's locker, he could almost hear some of the actions that was going on behind the door.

"For a old man, he's sure is sexual active," he said to himself. He heads into his lockerroom, closing and locking the door before heading to the beach and lies down. Closing his eyes, he takes a low breath and tries to forget the actions from earlier by thinking of something else. 'I wonder, what would have happen if I didn't freak out on hris..'

TBC...


	4. Just Let Me

Title of Chapter: Just Let me

Rated: T for teens; heh.

Disclaimer: I neither own or know any of the wrestlers, I'm just borrowing them without them knowing it. This is a fictional fic, none of this happen.

A/N: Wow, it's been two years..two years! I haven't been putting any thought into this fic until early today, when I got a email from a fan of the fic. So, this goes out to the fan! Also, the timeline might be messy, so I hope you can forgive me.

--

"Alex, oh Alex..don't make me hit you,"

Alex blinded, "Huh?"

"I was beginning to think you were asleep," Christy laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said with a light laugh, "What was you asking, again?"

"I asked you if you was excited about us getting the two hour show?"

He nodded, "I am, we can finally slow the pace of the storylines," he stood up in his seat and sighed, while rubbing his back some.

Christy watched him, "You okay, you've been kind of out of it lately since the night at the club." She eyed him before grabbing his arm with a excited smile, "What happen?

"I ran off after I kissed him.." Alex said, with thoughtful look.

She dropped the smile and softly rubbed his arm, "What happen?"

He bit his lower lip, "I got scared.."

(meanwhile, in the ring..)

"Getting a little slow, Sabin," AJ said, with a grin.

Chris return the grin after dodging AJ, "I can say the same for you."

"Alright, Children," Daniel, before entering the ring, "I don't one of you to get hurt before the taping."

"Who you calling children, OMD?" Chris laughed.

Daniel grinned before receiving a small kiss from AJ, "I know he's not talking about us, because the only child I see is him," AJ slowly backed away from him.

"Why you backing away Allen, scared?"

Chris lean back against the far side ropes, as he watched the couple talk before going on with his thoughts. He sighed softly to himself as his thoughts went back to the kiss him and Alex shared at the night, causing him to wonder to himself, 'Maybe it was something I did.'

"There you are, sweetie."

Chris stopped his thoughts and turned his head to the side, watching Tracy make her way into the ring, and over to him, "Hey baby," he smiled softly before kissing her on the lips.

"Ew, straight kiss.." Daniel made a face at them, causing them to laugh.

"Got something against straight people?" Tracy asked, in a teasing tone.

"Actually, I do. Next thing we'll know they might want the right to vote," Daniel laughed, "Kidding, I don't."

Tracy laughed before looking at Chris, "I decided what movie I want to see, Nightmare before Christmas 3D."

"What happen to the Heartbreak Kid?"

"I don't get 3D movies, all they do is cause objects and people to poke and point at you," Daniel said out loud.

"Then why are WE going to see it, then?" AJ asked.

"You picked it, so you tell me."

Chris smiled at the couple before turning back to Tracy, "Mind if I ask Alex? He's been acting kind of weird, so I thought maybe being somewhere besides work might help.

Tracy smiled and nodded, "Don't see why not."

Smiling back, Chris kissed her on the lips before heading out the ring and up the ramp, making his way backstage.

(Ten minutes later in the Men's Locker Room)

Alex sighed as he rubbed the damped towel on his face, after enjoying a wonderful shower. He guessed since most of the time he never took his time with any of his showers, he never got to enjoy them. 'Maybe I should start taking my time..' he thought, as he pulled up his boxers and slided into his jeans.

Just as he was pulling his shirt out of the bag, he heard the door open and someone calling his name, "Alex, there you are.."

Alex paused and looked up and noticed it was Chris, "Hey, what's up?"

"Tracy and couple of the guys wanted to know if you wanted to come..to see a movie,"

"Um, I don't know," he starched the back of his head, "I got plans tonight," he said, while pulling his shirt on.

Chris sighed as he watched him grabbed his bag and to the door, "Alex," he said, grabbing Alex's hand. "Did I do something?"

Alex looked down at Chris's hand before looking up at him, causing him to sigh, "It wasn't you.."

"Then, what is it?" he asked, as he moved closer to him.

Shrugging, Alex let out another sigh, "I don't know..I" he stopped when he noticed Chris was looking right at him, with those almost pure blue eyes.

Chris first rest his hand on Alex's shoulder before moving up to his neck, causing him to shiver with a soft gasp. Slowly and carefully, he lean forward and softly pressed his lips against Alex's. Hoping to himself, that Alex doesn't push him away.

Dropping his bag, Alec wrapped his arms around Chris just as he started returning the kiss. Chris let out a small gasp in the kiss, when he felt the wall press against his back and Alex pressing up against his front.

Chris moan softly when Alex rubbed up against him, "Alex..wait.." he said between breaths. His mind was telling him he should stop him, but his body was telling him different.

Alex wasn't able to stop himself, years he's been wanting this person, and now he had his chance, "You won't have to do much..please," he looked down into Chris's eyes once more, noticing the lust in them.

[ Edited! Read the bottom Author Note

(Back at Tracy's room)

"Ah, there ya are," AJ said, getting up from his chair, "I was beginning to thing ya disappear, or somethin'."

Alex laughed, "Nah, he had to talk me into coming."

Tracy kissed Chris's on the cheek, "That's one thing my baby can do, he can talk people into doing anything."

"Tell me about, he wouldn't stop talking," he sent Chris a small grin, while Tracy turned her head to talk to Daniel.

"Well, is everyone ready?" AJ asked.

"Think so, lets go!" Tracy said, joining a little bit.

"By the way, watch are we going to see?" Alex asked, while following everyone out.

"Nightmare before Christmas."

"You got to be kidding me.."

--

TBC...

A/N: Sorry if it's messy, the muses were away. If you want the unedited story, just email me at (only 18 or older, please). Reviews make my world go round, the good and the bad.

Daniel – Fallen Angel, just in case you didn't know who I was talking about.


	5. Christmas

Title: Christmas

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't hold any copy rights to any of the wrestlers in this story, this never have and will happen in real life.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, been busy. I'm going to start updating once a month (maybe sooner), depending on my book I'm writing.

---

Chris grunt softly as he slowly and carefully sat down on the beach, then took a deep breath after finally sitting down. "Fuck."

"Getting old?" Alex laughed as he took a seat next to Chris, putting his camera beside him. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a nasty bump," Chris grabbed his bag and started digging through it. "You going back home for Christmas?"

Alex shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Who's all coming over," Alex grinned. "I'll definitely not go if my crazy Aunt is there," he chuckled.

"Ah," Chris laughed before pulling out his cell phone.

Alex watched Chris, then leans back some. "What about you?"

"Going over to my Mom's house, though my brothers won't make it."

"I guess you'll have to get your present before you leave," Alex grinned before getting up and heading over to his locker, as Chris watched him.

"You didn't have to get me anything.."

Alex pulled a small gift bag out of his locker and headed back over to Chris. "I know, but I couldn't help myself," Alex smiled softly as he handed him the bag. "Don't open it until Christmas, alright?"

"Okay," Chris looked at the bag before putting it in his bag. "Thank you, means a lot," he smile as he got up and lean forward to give Alex a hug.

"Anytime, man," Alex pulled back form the hug some and looked Chris in the eyes. "Has anyone every told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

Chris blushed softly. "A few.."

"Well, let me tell you," Alex lean forward and gently pressed his lips against Chris', then pulled back. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

Chris smiled at Alex's word. "You're not too bad on the eyes, yourself," he leans forward and kissed him, while Alex's hands made their way to his hips and softly rubbed them before sneaking them under his shirt.

"You know," Alex pulled back from the kiss and grinned. "We've never--"

"Oh my God!"

Both of them turned their attend from each other and over to the door, where Christy and AJ were standing. "Sorry, should've knock fist," AJ laughed as Christy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Luckily we didn't walk in on them doing something else," AJ grinned.

Chris rest his head on Alex's shoulder, while trying to hide his blush. "What's up guys?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see if ya wanted to head back with us," AJ asked them.

"Daniels trust you with her?" He teased AJ, graining a glare from Christy.

AJ laughed. "Actually, he's waiting at the hotel."

"Ah," Alex laughed.

"AND I got someone waiting for me," Christy stated.

" Who might that be? Santa ?"

Christy mocked a laugh at Alex before rolling her eyes. "Jackie, actually," all there guys looked at her, giving her confused looks. "James is playing kiss and make-up with Jarrett, and she wanted a roommate."

"Sure, if you say so," Chris laughed before turning his head towards his, after hearing his cell phone going off.

"Looks like wifey is checking in," Alex pulled his arms from around Chris and watched him as he headed over to his bag.

"Shut-up," Chris looked at the caller ID before flipping his cellphone open and answer; "Hey, baby."

Alex turned his attention from Chris to the floor, sighing after hearing him call Tracy baby. 'I won't mind him calling me that,' he thought to himself.

"Hey, how did the taping go?"

Chris took a seat at the beach. "Same as the others," he laughed. "How's Canada?"

"It's great," Chris made a look when she paused and hearing the sigh from the other line. "Chris, there's something I need to tell you. Well, two things, really.."

"I'm all ears," a worried looked covered his face, and the others looked over at him when they noticed the seriousness in his tone.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this.."

TBC..

I love Hangers, do ya? What do YOU think Tracy is going to tell Chris? Enjoy until next update. Sorry for taking so long, my computer hasn't really been my friend. Sorry, again, for it being short, I could get it passed seven pages.


End file.
